


Pillow Talk

by Servena



Series: Twister OT3 [2]
Category: Twister (1996)
Genre: Before sex, F/M, Light Dom/sub, OT3, Pillow Talk, Sex Talk, Voyeurism, after sex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: Sometimes Rabbit thought about what they were like in bed.





	Pillow Talk

Rabbit knew that there were men that got off on the thought of seeing their wife with another guy. Something about the humiliation did it for them, the fact that they were powerless to stop it.

He was pretty certain that Bill wasn’t that kind of man. No, it was his confidence that allowed him to be generous, and the knowledge that Jo wouldn’t be staying with him if she didn’t want to.

But sometimes Rabbit thought about it, what they were like in bed. He knew what Jo was like of course, she was demanding, she knew exactly what she wanted and she wasn’t the least bit hesitant to tell him. She liked to take charge and he liked to let her, it was one of the things that had attracted him to her in the first place.

But he had a feeling that Bill didn’t yield to her that easily. It was what made their relationship so explosive, the way both of them always wanted to be the one in charge. In his time on the team, he had witnessed more full-on screaming matches between those two than he could count, and he could only imagine how that translated to the bedroom.

“So what it’s like, with him?” he asked one evening as they lay next to each other in his too-small bed regaining their breaths.

She turned her head on the pillow so she could look at him. “What, you wanna know?”

“Yeah”, he said lightly, like this thought had just come up and he hadn’t been chewing on it for at least a month.

He watches as her mouth slowly pulls into a mischievous grin. “You jealous?”

“No”, he says honestly. “Just curious.”

She thinks about it for a moment. Then she says: “Not like this.”

He turns to lie on his side. “No, I didn’t think so.”

She mirrors him. “You always let me do what I want. That’s why I like you.”

He pulls a face at that. “Oh, and I thought you liked me because of my charming ways.”

That makes both of them chuckle. “That, too.” She inches closer until their noses are almost touching and he has to brush a stray strand of her blonde hair out of his face. “Maybe you could watch some day”, she whispers.

He huffs at that, mostly to hide the way his breath hitches at the thought. “Yeah, sure.”

Her smile is lazy and promising. “No, really. I’m sure Bill wouldn’t mind.” She slowly runs her fingers over his arm, watching the goosebumps rise at her touch. “Does that excite you?”

He breathes out slowly. “Maybe.”

She kicks the blanket off and climbs on top of him, eyes gleaming. “Then I guess you’re ready for round two?”

He groans. “You’re gonna kill me.”

She hits his shoulder lightly. “Oh, man up!” Then she learns forward to whisper into his ear: “Maybe if you’re really nice, I’ll tell you some things afterwards.”

And she does.


End file.
